


Dearly beloved

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not exactly a simple mission but it should have not been so complicated in the end





	

“Dearly beloved.” The priest intoned below them and Kakashi gritted his teeth as the one they were to protect was in the most vulnerable place. He had left his team for just a little while but this was the last thing he expected to see. He thought they had a handle on it. Even though they were dealing with assassins it should be something they could deal with but not so easy they could let the target paint a target on his back. It was just crazy.

“Sasuke.” He hissed. And rolled his eyes at how slow it took the fifteen-year-old to acknowledge him. Sasuke’s eyes were fixed on the wedding that for some reason had not been postponed or put off entirely. “Where’s Naruto?” Where was Sakura as well but there was currently only one Chuunin on his team and it was not Naruto or Sasuke.

“Down there.” Sasuke muttered and Kakashi frowned his gaze sweeping over those in the pews.

“He transformed?” Kakashi asked confused. He wanted to search but they had taken every precaution there was.

Sasuke’s mouth twitched up in a smile. “You could say that.” He murmured and Kakashi glared at the boy and wished he could get away with putting the boy in a genjutsu or two. This was not the time for that. This was not the time for anything really.

“Sasuke.” He said warningly. “We’re on foreign soil. In a church. I won’t appreciate it if my report ends up looking ridiculous.”

“I told you he’s down there.” Sasuke’s tone was not impressed and Kakashi missed the days when they hung onto his every word and action. “You’re the one that left us to our own devices. We came up with a plan that works and managed to solve the real problem while at it.”

That was news to him. Kakashi relaxed. “The assassins?”

“Still on the loose.” Sasuke murmured and Kakashi glared at him. “But the groom couldn’t be safer.”

“Look at how far we are.” Kakashi said dryly. “And we’re on the ceiling and I still don’t think we could get to him in time.”

“Then it’s a good thing that his guard is mere breaths away.” Sasuke said so dryly that Kakashi froze. “Mei called off the wedding. They decided it’s not worth it but they want to catch whoever this is.” Kakashi’s eye fell back to the priest…the groom…and oh gods the bride. Oh no. it couldn’t be. “That’s Naruto down there.” Sasuke said so smugly that Kakashi wanted to throttle him. “So the groom has to be the safest person down there. Barring the former bride. Sakura’s with her in the dressing room.”

“I don’t even know what to say.” Kakashi gritted. “But let’s hope it is over before Naruto ends up married.”

“Considering he hasn’t transformed. That’s literally just him in that dress. I hope so.” Sasuke shrugged and Kakashi stilled before his eye fell back to where Naruto stood hand in hand in the dress the thick veil covering his face and…oh gods. How had Naruto managed? Everything looked like smooth and silk not the hard muscle Kakashi knew Naruto was made of.

“You don’t want to know.” Sasuke said dryly and Kakashi ignored the look Sasuke gave him. “I don’t know what scarred me more. Them making Naruto look like this, or Naruto helping them and giving them tips.”

Well, goodbye to his brain and his imagination. He never needed them anyway.

X

“If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” The priest said. Kakashi had finally resolved that using his sharingan was actually a good thing when he felt chakra spike from a few pews down.

“I know why.” A voice called out and the first kunai nearly took off the priest’s hat. The shrieks started but the kunais started coming. “This will screw up the alliance!”

“You mean I’m that important?” Kakashi blinked because when had Naruto learnt to speak like that? The veil slid from his head and Naruto looked like he was having the time of his life as he stood in front of the groom. “Sorry, this isn’t that kind of wedding buddy.”

“And that’s our cue.” Sasuke muttered as he stood up. Kakashi did the same as Naruto yanked a kunai from under the dress. This might be his hardest fight yet. Using one eye and trying to keep an eye on a fighting Naruto in a dress. A strapless dress that looked as if it would be staying up. Bless the chest muscles.

“Is this a team effort or not?” Sasuke asked before he dropped into the crowd.

“Why so impatient?” Kakashi muttered before he followed. He dropped into the crowd and had knocked out the first assassin with his kick when he saw white sail through the air. Naruto had taken to fighting in the dress and what a fighting style. He was taking care of the dress. Choosing to use his hands for balance as he-

Silk all the way up his legs. Kakashi took a deep shuddering breath before he thanked every deity that existed and returned to the fight with greater appreciation than before.

X

It was not a sudden thing but he had to keep up appearances and he was usually far subtler. Naruto… well he was something all right. There was nothing wrong with looking. A few little thoughts here and there.

But this was testing his patience. Naruto was so casual as he briefed the former groom and the bride he had replaced. Sakura was standing just a few feet away her smile indulgent as she listened to Naruto and Sasuke obviously had enough of that and everyone and had retreated somewhere else.

The dress must have looked so demure on the bride. On Naruto? Kakashi was seeing strain and the print of muscles and he was desperately trying to convince parts of his brain that currently tasting was not an option.

Sakura’s gaze met his then as Naruto stressed with a forceful wave that stretched the fabric and showing the weapons hidden in the dress. Sakura’s playful grin told him that he was not fooling anyone but Naruto’s sly look back in his direction when the former couple thanked their team for their services and going beyond the job description that Kakashi really had not fooled anyone and that keeping his hands to himself just might be a little harder than he anticipated.

 


End file.
